Life in Prime
by MizzDL
Summary: Twist on Reptilia28 challenge, this is definitely an AU story. Harry has died at 17 again, he had been manipulated all his life, his magic had been bound, he had been potioned, and he had been lied to by almost everyone he had ever trusted. He was finally given a chance to do it his way, with memories intact but all in his prime, all due to the whisper of his name. PLZREVIEW/NOFLA
1. Chapter 1

Life In Prime

**Author's Note:**

_Hi! _

_It's been quite a while since I've written, so please excuse me for all the grammar issues. So far, I have not written a Harry Potter fanfic before. Therefore, I do ask that the comments will probably reflect that. Making the store AU is to also help with anything that I may have forgotten from the books. If you feel like you want to flame the story, please don't bother. I only ever accept good criticism and even then everyone will have to realize that this story is definitely AU, therefore, it's what I want to happen._

_This story is something that I have been wanting to write for a very long time, as far as the general plot goes. So I am excited to finally bring it to the open, however I do have to say as much as I am hoping to enjoy writing this I do work full time, and go to school, so please do not expect updates to be weekly. _

_Ideas and concepts will come from the Reptilia28 challenge as well as other stories that I have read over the years. If you see any of these ideas, please accept my apologize I'm trying to be as original about the plot as possible. ANYWAYS, I've rambled enough, enjoy the story!_

_MizzDL_

Disclaimer: As it goes with fanfiction I do not own the recognizable characters used in this stories, from Harry Potter; those are the works and ideas of JK Rowling.

**Summary**

My take on the Reptilia28 challenge, this is definitely an AU story. Harry has died at 17 again, he had been manipulated all his life, his magic had been bound, he had been potioned, and he had been lied to by almost everyone he had ever trusted. He was finally given a chance to do it his way, with memories in tact but all in his prime, all due to the whisper of his name.

Harry/ Hermione...so far. This might change!

Rate: M for a reason, for bashing and language.

**Life in Prime**

Harry Potter was stuck in the cupboard again, his stomach hurt, it groaned and he felt the tears slowly slide down his thin cheeks. The tattered blanket barely covered his feet, if it was not for his cousins' clothing that practically swallowed him, he would be cold, even at the end of July.

He was six and tomorrow he would be seven, he was pretty sure he would be in his cupboard for the majority of the day. If he was let out of his cupboard, they would probably hit him, last birthday they did, his Uncle tied him to the banister and had a go at his back side with a studded belt. His Uncle laughed at the pain he inflicted and went on to say how much of a waste it was for the young boy to be alive, that freaks like his parents didn't understand that when they died he should have went along with them.

It brought tears to his eyes at the thought that this birthday would be the same. There would be no cake, no ice cream, no presents, no love for the cousin who staid locked up in the cupboard underneath the stairs.

He couldn't understand why he was in there, he listened to his Aunt and Uncle, he washed the dishes, cleaned the bathroom, vacuumed, and only had one glass of water and a piece of moldy cheese. His breath was finally slowing as he finally dosed off, his disappointments of everything that had been happening to him, and the dread of the morrow that hung low and hallow over his head. The boy, the freak, the burden, those names that constantly reminded him of the world that didn't love him.

"My poor little one, my baby, my little Harry. Things will come together, soon. I'm sorry I cannot take this pain from you, I'm sorry I cannot fill you up with my love," the soft voice spoke over the young boys' head. Green eyes that sparkled with she sheen of tears from the mother angel, that watched the trials of her young son. "But there is one thing that I can give you my son. One thing that I gave you, that not even Dumbledore can take from you. Your name, Hadrian James Potter, your heritage."

His breath seemed to catch, as if he heard the whisper of the red haired, green eyed woman who stood by his head, in the very cramped space. Lily reach her hand and touched the tear on his face, the one of many that she was sure he shed laying on the bed that her 'sister' gave to him

**3 5 7 13 Prim 13 **

"Harry, I hope to never see you again, until your at least 107. Any sooner and there won't be a devil in hell to save you from me."

The classic features of the woman spoke in a tone of authority and power. Here blue eyes were flashing dangerously at the young man before her. She was not happy, he was sitting in her office again. Harry James Potter, he was 17, tanned, 6'2 with hair hair passed his shoulders, bangs just covering a faded lightening scar. He looked up from signing the contract that sat on the desk, his emerald green eyes bright with an outline of blue stared at her as he leaned back in the chair.

He had died more than enough times, this was his fourth death, his fourth time gracing her office. However this was the first time he looked like this, and the first time she would doing what she wanted for her trouble charge who could not just live and not be manipulated.

"I told you Celest, I will do it right this time. I have so much to lose and so much to gain," his voice was calm and low as his voice carried.

"Well I don't want you to lose much of anything, if anything I want you to gain that kiss from that Granger girl, gain your rightful place in the wizarding world, gain your independence, gain some real friends, gain some much needed skills in the bedroom," Celest grinned as she saw the young mans' face flush. "Next time you see me I want you to be able to comment back without being embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed! Just can you please just call her Hermione and I'll work on everything else," he spoke eyes flashing to a deeper bluish green.

"Well come on now, I've meddled enough on your behalf and time is not on our side, " Celest stood up, her flowing gown billowing behind her likes Professor Snapes' teaching robes. "This would have happened in the last time line when you were ten, but that meddlesome old man had already put that binding on you, when you were eight. So the ancient spell on your name could not transcend to you. This way we are doing it on our time, within even chosen one everything within the prime is of your own making, from the month, date and year. These will go into your favor, if you do them right and with an honest heart."

"I understand."

"Once you go through that door, that's it. The contract will be binding, the things discussed will be yours. Your life will be your own, but I will be there in certain aspects, but for the most part you have the general guideline," Celest grinned.

He stood up, his bare feet touching the cool tile of the floor, white slacks on his long legs, with a button up white shirt, slightly opened at the collar, his hair loose around. He was a beautiful picture, and if his soul wasn't already promised to another, Celest wouldn't have minded being his soul mate. He walked to the door and put his hand on the door knob, he turned around and grinned. His green blue eyes sparkling with youth that she did not see in his when he entered.

"Until I'm 107, Celest, maybe later then that," Harry smiled. "I won't let you down, and I won't get you fired either, of course that's partly cause I'm scared either way."

**35713Life in Prime35713**

"Hey mum."

Lily looked up startled at the soft tenor voice. Even as a spirit, as an angel she was shocked at seeing this young man standing next to her.

"You look just like James, if it wasn't for those eyes I would have swore that you were," Lily's voice was softer then what he dreamed it would be standing close. "I know that my husband was an only child and green eyes with that blue tint only runs within my bloodline. So who are you?"

"My name is Harry James Potter and I'm sorry to say mum but I died at 17."

"You what?!" her voice was raised, her hair crackling with power. "That bastard got you killed didn't he? He used you like a martyr didn't he?"

"How you come up with you deductive reasoning has always astounded me," spoke another voice in the room. "However, Lily I am sorry but Harry only had a three minute window otherwise his chance would be lost to make things right, if he were to answer all your questions right now."

"But how did he die? Why is he here now?"

"Mum, I'm sorry I don't have time, everything good that is happening is all because of you. Thank you once again to giving me a chance at life," Harry watched the two women for a few seconds, as he sat on the mattress next to his younger self.

He would be seven again in 7...6...5...4...3...2...1

**Hey everyone, I hope this is a good start. Sorry for any errors, I'm sure there are plenty. PLZ Review, No flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merging was simple his younger self was weak, not only in mind but in body. He knew that it would take a while before his true attributes came through in body but in mind it was more complex. Everything was fresh, the death of his best friend, the beatings from his relatives, the running, the hunger, the tiredness, he felt everything deep in his soul.

Older Harry stood in the middle of the room looking at himself. Seven year old Harry sat before him, in the corner holding his knees, shaking with tears in his eyes. Slowly he walked to his younger self, he knew that in order for everything to work his mental state that was still age seven had to grow, he had to gain self confidence, he had to gain happiness.

"Hi my name is Hadrian," he spoke softly to not frighten him.

"Hi," his voice soft. "I'm Harry, that's what the teacher calls me at school. My Aunt and Uncle only call me boy or freak. I wasn't ever sure if I had a proper name till school."

"It's nice to meet you Harry," Hadrian sat down, he did not want to frighten him by touching him, knowing that the only soft touch and feel of comfort was never in the form that it should have been. "Do you know where you are?"

"No not really, I know it's cold, dark and lonely. Just like my cupboard."

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be that way."

Harry tilted his head to the side, the stranger, Hadrian seemed nice enough. He looked cool too, his hair was long and black, he had always wanted long hair but Aunt Petunia would throw a fit if it ever got to the barest of reaching his shoulders. Why didn't his relatives love him?

"Your relatives are to selfish to love anyone but themselves, Harry. As much as I hate to say it, it will never change. It will get worse as you get older until you finally disappear from them."

Hadrian stood up, Harry staring up at him with more sadness. It was consuming the young boy, his thoughts constantly only repeating why did everything happen to him, what did he do so wrong to deserve to be treated in such a way. He just wanted love, family, friends, a nice bed that didn't stink, covers that kept him warm, proper food that wasn't scraps, he wanted to learn so many things without getting in trouble for just being alive.

"I'm going to say this once Harry James. Everything has happened for a specific reason, and by someone even more selfish than your relatives and that is why I am here. I want you to take my hand, there are somethings that I want you to see. Some things that I want you to understand. We are going to start from the end to the beginning."

Harry reached out and touched his hand to Hadrian and his eyes widened as Hadrians' death was shown to him. The green glow practically enveloped his whole being, Hadrian looked skinny, tired and his eyes were just like his.

**35713Life in Prime35713**

"So Mr. Potter, this is over." This was the last thing that he heard before his soul left his body.

Harry Potter was now sitting in a chair in an all white office. The woman behind the desk did not look pleased at all. Her blonde hair was down and blue eyes sparkling as her fingers tapped on the desk, her skin a beautiful bronze sheen. Her face while beautiful did not look pleased to seen him.

"Harry James Potter, what the hell am I going to do with you?" the woman spoke low, but rang high in Harry's ears. "This makes no sense."

A bright light flashed as a file appeared on her desk. She opened the file as Harry sat there looking at her.

"I take it I've died, but who are you? How long will I be here? Will I get to see Hermione again?"

"My name is Celest, and I am your death angel, as well as guardian angel. Let's not even go there at this point, I'm so tired and frustrated, and if I get fired," Celest held one hand with white fire, which held blue overtones to it. Snapping her fingers the file opened,"Let's read this file, shall we? Hadrian James Potter..."

That was as far as she got as Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter head was thrown back and a bright green light enveloped his body, almost like the killing curse. A wisp of black smoke left from the scar on his forehead and the light began to pulse as it turned to a blinding white.

Celest could not believe it, this was the first time that she had ever identified him as Hadrian, she could not believe that she totally missed the fine print of his name having a very old and very ancient spell that would active his inheritance. Hadrian had visited him and at least three other occasion, he was so young the first time, 3 years old.

Thanks to the meddlesome old Dumbledore, he put a binding on his core that was stronger then necessary. The little mop of black hair had covered the young boys face as he cried in her arms. He was so small, when she called him Harry, he could not believe he had a name even at such a young age. He even called her mother. The tears in Celest eyes that day was as close to human as she had every felt while being a guardian angel/ death angel.

When he was 15 years old, he had returned to his relatives to be beaten to the point of no recognition, his whole face could have been swollen. If it wasn't for the emerald green of his eyes Celest would not have known him either. The young man looked so tired and worn, no self confidence and he felt what his Uncle did to him was fair and just. His godfather, Sirius, had died that year as well, he had already grown thin from not eating from depression of the situation. His magic could not heal him, could not contain his spirit with him drowning in so much heavy and dark emotions of hate for himself and sadness of everything.

"Well this is going to take a while," she mumbled as she waved her hand, ringing a bell. A man appeared, with bright red hair. "Godric I have a favor of you."

"Is that who I think it is?" his gruff voice heavy of Gaelic accent.

"Your many times over grandson, yes, and I just released his inheritance."

"They used the inheritance ritual, James and Lily were like myself and Rowena in so many aspects of their young life from the courtship on," Godric touched his grandsons' forehead, where the cursed scar was oozing a dark blackish blood. "He will go through life again, he will do what needs to done and do it right this time. His soul mate will keep him from going down the path Salazar took so late in life."

The green-blue glow of his eyes turned to Celest, " What else can I do to help my grandson reach what he must?"

"I need you to get Lily, her son needs her. His soul, even though he is here, his 7 year old soul is calling for relief of life, even more now. She needs to be there to activate his inheritance," Celest explained to Godric as she looked at the boy who had now grown a few inches and looked to be in a deep sleep on a cot that was conjured by Godric as she explained the situation, "due to the protections of his soul done by her, she is the only one who could activate the spell on his name and get the best results even more so then what has been released here."

Godric nodded, " I will go to his mother and give her what she needs for him. He will finally get his blessing from me, through his mother. Everything else will come in time, and he deserves it. Don't be to harsh on him. All those spells, all those potions and the bindings, there was nothing to be done for him until now. You have the contract right there, and with him in his own right mind, I don't see you losing your job any time soon."

**35713Life in Prime35713**

_They were running, it was cold and frightening. _

"_Come on Miy we have got to run faster, if not they will do it again. They will hurt us again more so then before," his voice was filled with anguish and he was tired._

_The snatchers had been after them for days, and when they went to where the shelter that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were supposed to be they found what they could not believe. Everything was a set up, the snatchers were really an underground team brought into existence with the outline of them being for Voldemort when in reality they were just the pureblood faction overall._

_Hermiones' eyes had teared up in frustration as she saw Ron sitting in the corner, eating and laughing with the snatchers. Harry could not take the sight away, they had been betrayed in so many ways and this confirmed it, that these three Weasleys' in this shelter, were not on the light side as everyone had believed. _

_Ron had left Harry and Hermione 2 months prior in the forest of dean, they were both so distraught that their friend of 5 years could just abandon them. What kind of Gryffindor did that? Unless he was a traitor like Pettigrew, a low down dirty rat who was only out for himself and what could be gained by being friends with Harry 'Fucking' Potter. _

_They disapparated** with a silent snap, appearing in a tent that they warded and had set up just in case in the middle of another forest but a forest that they had not visited with anyone and definitely not with Ron._

"_We have two more horcruxes** to get and then we can say fuck it all. We don't have to return to the magical world. We could disappear, Miy, and be happy."_

"_How can you say that Harry? I thought you loved Ginny."_

"_And I thought you loved Ron." _

"_No I didn't love him, it was weird almost like an out of body experience with that. I couldn't believe I kissed him and let him hug me or even spoke to me the way he did, made me feel like I was under..."_

"_A potion, the smell of cinnamon and fresh grass was always what I got around Ginny. When I wasn't around her to much during the wedding I finally noticed how 'off' everything was. We were being set up for the youngest Weasleys' since the beginning."_

"_When did all this cross your mind? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"_

"_I don't know, everything just started to become clearer and clearer as soon as Ron left and to see what we saw tonight. I didn't know how to say anything, " Harry sat down on the cot and looked at his only true best friend. _

"_You know before everything started happening I had loved you," her voice was so low he barely caught it. "Everything in me was loving everything about you and then one day I just became complete obsessive with Ron, so much to the point that just the thought of the things you did would just get on my nerves."_

"_Sounds like a jealousy potion might have been laced in your too."_

"_What about what we wanted Harry?"_

"_I've noticed that my life has not truly been my own since day one." _

_Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around her small petite form, " I was falling in love with you too, just so you know"_

_**35713Life in Prime35713**_

Harry watched everything through Hadrian's eyes as everything went backwards in time, all the way to his true 7 year old self. Harry was in total shock of everything. Everything that could happen to him in less then 3 years was startling and scary. He did not want that, he wanted a family, he wanted true friends, he wanted love and he felt that love for the first time.

Harry could feel the love of a bushy haired girl who cared for him since first day on the train. He felt the love of his godfather, Sirius, whom was his fathers' best friend. He also felt his other fathers' best friend Remus who cared but was a such a disadvantage due to his sickness. What made the memories all the more cherishing was the view of his mother touching him and whispering to him and the love that he felt throughout his body as she spoke his true name into existence on earth for the first time.

"So Hadrian James Potter, would you now except me as you? Would you except the love that is promised to us through what I have been through to be given to you? Would you like to show the world your strength, to show all the ones who have done is wrong not vengeance but justice?"

Harry stood up, he held his hand up to his older self. " Where do we start?"

_**35713Life in Prime35713**_

_**Authors note:**_

_**Thanks for reading chapter two of Life in Prime, sorry for how long it took to make it to this point but as I said I work and go to school. I'm working through all my notes that I have created for this story to give you the best that I can. Let me know if there is anything that you would like to see happen. Everyone have a good week, and Happy Birthday to Me! (01/29) Until next Time!**_


End file.
